


because the hardest part of this is

by apollo_writes



Series: i just hope you know [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame is fake news, Endgame who?, Tony Stark Cries, What's new, but soft, hologram! peter, i love tony stark, im a sucker for this au, tony stark is a dad, tony stark is an emotional mess, tony stark needs his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_writes/pseuds/apollo_writes
Summary: Tony sometimes saw flashes of him just around the corner, or the echo of his laugh or excited chatter. He saw his soft curls on the street sometimes, but then the person would look up, and the illusion shattered.





	because the hardest part of this is

“Friday. Open Peter’s stuff.”

“Of course Sir.” The lilt of an Irish accent filtered through the room. “Password?”

Tony swallowed. It had been several weeks since he watched Peter’s goodbye video. It had taken a long time for Tony to even consider looking at what Peter had left. What was in there? It felt wrong somehow- things that had been left for Tony. Not May or Ned or that girl he talked so much about. Just Tony.

“IronDad4Ever.”

“Access granted.” Several holographic screens filled the room, all labelled. Videos, one read. Photos, Best Moments, Plans, Reports, Journals, Diagrams, Ideas. Hundreds of thousands of files streaked across the room, making Tony dizzy with the sheer number of them.

Tony felt a familiar prickle in his eyes as he looked upon the data. As he watched even more files appear, it registered to him that it must have taken so long to do all of this.

The files suddenly disappeared, and a machine starting whirring. A click.

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter suddenly came into Tony’s vision. He startled, jumping back. Was it really him? Tony sometimes saw flashes of him just around the corner, or the echo of his laugh or excited chatter. He saw his soft curls on the street sometimes, but then the person would look up, and the illusion shattered. 

He carefully reached out to him. Tony’s shaking hand passed through Peter’s right shoulder. A hologram.

“If you’re seeing this video, then you must have seen the other one. Either that, or you just so happened to come across this. In that case, this is not for you yet! Go be curious somewhere else!” Tony chuckled. It was just like Peter to say that.

“If you did see the other video… Then you know what this is. I said it some things. It’s actually a lot. Like twelve thousand files. Twelve thousand, eight hundred sixty two files. All theoretically of course. I guess I went a little overboard. But um…” Peter floundered for words, fidgeting.

“Well, I labeled everything. Uh, there’s blueprints for projects, diagrams and formulas for things- they’re not really that good though, I, uh, yeah.” Peter’s cheeks reddened.

“I’ve organized everything too. There’s a whole directory and everything. Ask Fri, she’ll direct you through everything. That’s about it. Mr. Stark, I want to say one last thing. Love you.” With that, Peter disappeared.

The blue glow of the lab faded, leaving Tony standing in the dark. No one had to know that Tony stood there, a tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
